


Day four: Spanking, Spit-roasting

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Top Erwin Smith, blowjob, erurimike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Spit-roasting, spanking. EruriMike





	Day four: Spanking, Spit-roasting

 

 

 

There are times in his life, when Levi questions how things came so far; happened so seemingly fast. Typically, he can pinpoint the exact moment where things took a drastic turn. But tonight...? Tonight, he has no idea where this erupted from. Sure, there were subtle signs- passing glances, light touches and gestures. Was there one precise moment that everything began? Not that Levi can recall.

 

It’s no secret in the Survey Corps that Commander Erwin and his Captain use each other frequently for ‘stress relief’. It just so happens that their dynamic carries well into the bedroom at times. Other times, they crash and tangle in a desperate need to cope, to try to alleviate the guilt. Sometimes it works, but even if it doesn’t, they have each other to keep company; to keep the ghosts away. So overall, Levi was used to being a plaything for Erwin when the time struck right. What he certainly wasn’t used to, was the other gigantic blonde who seemed to have been planted into the picture tonight.

 

Levi takes a steadying breath, glancing across the room at Erwin sitting at his desk rather casually- and Mike sitting on the desk, arms crossed and staring at Levi as if he’s some kind of prey. “You’re being awfully quiet, Levi. Mike has made a proposition, it’s rude to deny him an answer.” Erwin calmly speaks, his voice giving nothing away, but Levi can see that spark of interest in his blue and calculating eyes. After another beat of silence, Levi leans forwards from his spot on the large cushioned couch in Erwin’s office.

 

“Maybe if you can explain the sudden interest, I’ll consider your bullshit proposition.” Levi nearly scoffs, eyes narrowed at the hungry looking man looming over the desk.

 

“Sudden?” Mike huffs, standing to his full height which- fuck is intimidating in this circumstance… “For the past couple weeks, I’ve been dropping hints. Thought humanity’s strongest would’ve been able to pick up on ‘em.” The sandy-haired male chuckles slightly, and Levi narrows his eyes into a glare of irritation.

 

“Hints? Since when are you fucking subtle, Mike? You have no problem blurting out when I have Erwin’s cum shoved up my ass, why be shy about wanting to fuck me?” Levi scoffs almost bitterly. He knows why he himself is so fucking grumpy- it’s been weeks. Fucking  _ weeks  _ since he’s gotten any time to see Erwin. Finally he does and bam! There’s a guest.

 

“I can smell this on you too…desperation. It’s a very very tempting scent.” Mike nearly growls, causing Levi’s eyes to widen just fractionally. At this point Erwin stands, walking over towards the smaller raven who sits; wary of what could easily transpire here.

 

“Levi…no one is going to force you into anything. But. As your occasional dominant? I’d truly appreciate your trust and obedience. I’ve missed you, not touching you for so long is truly taxing, believe me. But I think Mike could bring out an interesting dynamic. Not one for every day, but on rare occasions? I think you could learn to love it. So, will you give us a chance?” Erwin’s tone is soft, and basically caring. It’s not demanding, cold- nothing like Erwin usually is when he needs this sort of thing. Levi takes a deep breath, muttering curses softly.

 

“Alright… but don’t expect me to fucking roll over and suck your dick. You want to dominate me? Fucking earn it.” Levi hisses out, staring at Mike precisely who returns the challenging stare tenfold.

 

“Excellent. This sounds like quite the challenge then, does it not? Levi, since you recognize my authority and understand the rules, I expect for my orders to be obeyed or you face punishment.” Erwin lectures, though it isn’t necessary. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Levi mutters, as trained. He’s not there yet- he’s not in a submissive state and Erwin knows it, craves it. Levi never starts off in the right place, part of his charm is the effort it takes to get him to crack and give in. The thrill of the chase, perhaps. Once Erwin gets it, however, it’s more precious to him than any physical item in the world.

 

“Strip. Completely.” Erwin orders, eyes now glowing with the beautiful glimmer of dominance. This part, for Levi, is easy. He’s been naked many times in his life, of course, and even used to be forced to endure communal showers when he first joined. ‘ _ Dragged here by the same two assholes whose dicks will be in me tonight. How fitting.’  _ Levi thinks to himself as he removes every garment of clothing and neatly folds it to set on the couch. He can feel Mike’s hungry gaze on him, but ever patient he doesn’t move. For now, he’s as much under Erwin’s control as Levi is- although that will most likely change soon. “Beautiful as always.” Erwin purrs as he approaches Levi, hand gently caressing down the raven’s cheek and neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Levi would never, ever admit it- but he relished in these tender and soft moments almost as much as the mind-numbing bliss of being fucked. “I wonder, how good will you be tonight?” Erwin hums curiously, eyes glittering mischievously. “Go strip Mike.” The blonde then orders, a small smirk playing on those perfect lips. Levi scowls, glaring almost defiantly for a split second before correcting to his neutral gaze. It was early on, did he really want to risk earning a fucking punishment already? No- he’d rather play it safe for now and put up a good fight when it got interesting.

 

Levi makes his way towards the tallest in the room, eyes scanning him skeptically. Mike’s stare still holds the hunger it has since the beginning. Much to Levi’s relief, none of the three had on their maneuver straps at this point. What a pain in the ass those were. Pale fingers reach for the bottom of Mike’s shirt, lifting until he reaches a point above his height. “Oi, fucking bend over.” He mutters, scowling at the obnoxiously tall male. Said male raises an eyebrow in response, taking a firm grip of Levi’s chin and squeezing in warning.

 

“Try again.” Mike huffs out, eyes unwavering as they practically devour Levi. A chill ripples up the raven’s spine, and he sucks in a harsh breath.

 

“…please bend over.” He growls out, teeth clenched. The grip is loosened, Mike wearing a small smirk as he bends down his torso to assist the shortest in the room. Levi has to stifle a gasp, because it feels like forever since he’d seen Mike shirtless- and the view is more than pleasing. The male is ripped, pectorals, abs, toned arms…it should be illegal to be this muscular. Levi’s hands caress down every rippling muscle once Mike stands, almost in awe. When his fingers reach the belt of the male’s pants, he slowly unclasps and slides it through every belt loop; then dragging the leather down the taller male’s torso with a small smirk of his own. A small shiver runs down Mike’s body, and fuck is it an amusing sight… 

  
  


Levi tosses the belt to Erwin, who chuckles softly and places it aside…for now. Next, pale fingers unclasp the fabric of Mike’s pants, slowly easing them down the male’s hips- sinking to his knees as he does so. The pants slide down muscular legs, Levi working off the boots quickly and prompting Mike to step out of the annoying garments, which he does. The tall male is left in his boxer briefs, which do little to hide the growing bulge. As soon as Levi moves to lean forward, intent on mouthing over the bulge, a clearing of Erwin’s throat stops him in his tracks.

 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Erwin hums, walking closer. The Commander grabs a fistful of dark, raven locks and tugs hard, drawing Levi’s head back with a wince from the smaller. “Safeword, we always do this before getting started.” Erwin corrects, staring down expectantly.

 

“Ahh- bird! Bird is my safeword. As fucking always.” Levi hisses out, nails digging into Mike’s thighs at the tugging of his hair. Erwin chuckles darkly, releasing his hold.

 

“Keep up that sassy attitude, and by the end of the night your ass will be bright red, boy.” Erwin hums so calmly, though Levi notes the very real threat in his voice. Mike smirks down at the small male, tangling his hand through the dark locks. The Commander watches with obvious interest, retreating to the desk to watch their encounter.

 

“That mouth is sassy enough, let’s see what else it can do, hmm?” Mike hums, tugging Levi’s hair to pull him closer to his bulging cock- still covered by the thin fabric of his boxers. Levi narrows his eyes, though leans in to mouth at the impressive-sized bulge. His sinful tongue traces the length, drawing a hiss from the tall male. “That’s enough teasing.” He rumbles in his deep voice, pulling Levi’s head back to see the smirk forming on the smaller’s face.

 

“Is it?” Levi hums, licking his lips as Mike slides off the last remaining clothing, revealing a cock that’s even bigger than Erwin’s and instantly fills Levi with desire. But he isn’t ready to be complacent just yet. Mike lets a deep chuckle rumble from his chest, taking a firm hold on Levi’s chin, fingers digging in large and threatening.

 

“You have two choices; either you can suck my cock as a warm up, or I can throw you over the desk and paint that ass red till you’re  _ begging  _ to suck my cock.” Mike growls in a very real, very promising tone that has Levi’s mouth watering. His chin is released, and immediately he’s leaning in, running his tongue along the underside of Mike’s cock. The man gives a gasp, shuddering a bit as Levi’s tongue circles the head of his cock, lapping like it’s a treat. Levi is no stranger to pleasing, he knows how to suck like a pro by now. He gets great satisfaction from the sounds he can tear from larger men’s throats- well mostly just ONE man, but he supposes he can make room for a second. 

  
  


Levi’s lips wrap around the head of Mike’s cock, tongue stroking the sensitive flesh as he slides down the length slowly, schooling his gag reflex like he’s trained himself to. Mike was large, both wide and long, Levi’s mouth stretching over the length until he pauses about halfway down. With a glance up, he sucks gently, swallowing around the length to draw out a deep groan of pleasure. “Keep going.” A gruff, lust-filled voice demands, and Levi obeys this time. He sinks farther down on to Mike’s length until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat, and he nearly gags at the feeling- but Mike’s moan spurs him on. He pulls off, bobbing his head back onto the length in a rhythmic motion, sucking relentlessly. “F-Fuck! Erwin wasn’t kidding, shit.” Mike hisses, tossing his head back as his fingers tangle in raven locks, and he tries so damn hard not to move his hips.

 

“That’s enough, Levi.” Erwin’s deep voice cuts in, and Levi pulls off with a ‘pop’ and lick of his lips, smirking triumphantly at the panting male.

 

“Little shit…” Mike grumbles, running a hand through his hair as Levi rises to his feet effortlessly, his own cock hard. The smaller makes his way towards Erwin, who remains fully dressed, giving Mike a knowing smirk as he waves him closer. The blonde stands from his seat, walking towards the opposite side of the large desk. 

 

“Before we begin, I’d like to make clear some rules to you, Mike. If Levi says his safe word during this time, ‘bird’, all movement will cease, bonds will be removed, and the focus will be to make sure Levi is safe. Can we trust you to obey these rules?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable or hurt.” Mike replies immediately. Levi’s guessing they discussed this beforehand.

 

“Ah, well don’t say that. After all, the Captain quite enjoys some pain.” Erwin purrs with a mischievous glance to Levi, who scowls in response. It’s true, of course, Levi enjoys the pain Erwin inflicts greatly. The blonde points to the desk, raising an eyebrow when Levi hesitates. The raven grumbles to himself, placing his palms flat on the desk and bending over, spreading his legs. “Good.” Erwin softly hums. “Mike, there’s a vial of oil in the desk drawer, if you’d be so kind.” The tallest nods, walking over swiftly. Levi’s eyes can’t help but roam over his muscular body, every bit of him seems to be toned. Flexed. Sexy… He briefly wonders to himself how he never noticed it. How he didn’t see the intrigue until now. 

  
  


The obscenely tall male tosses the oil to Erwin with ease, watching as the Commander coats his long fingers in the substance. “I have a feeling you’ll want to be nice and stretched today, Levi.” Erwin whispers in his ear, chuckling in that tone that sends shivers down his spine. It’s true, Erwin is well-endowed and could split him open any given day. But Mike has an even bigger cock, one that Levi secretly desires to fill him until he’s crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Suddenly Erwin shoves one slickened finger deep into Levi, drawing a hiss from the small male, who was otherwise distracted in deep thought. He had to commend Erwin, this whole threesome thing was pretty hot. He could feel Mike’s eyes boring into him intensely.

 

“How many fingers does he need to take you comfortably?” Mike curiously asks, inhaling through his nose the scents of desire, sex, and neediness pouring off Levi. He smelled like an animal in heat, and that very thought had Mike’s cock twitching in the open. It took quite some time to finally convince Erwin to go for this, that it would end with Levi wrecked and unable to think. Erwin enjoys seeing Levi that way.

 

“Three, though comfortably is quite a stretch. Levi enjoys the burn, though. Don’t you, good boy?” Erwin hums to the raven currently in progress of taking a second large finger. He gasps, lets out a choked moan and lightly claws the wood of the Commander’s desk. “What was that?” The blonde chuckles coyly.

 

“Yes- fucking blonde giants. Big fucking fingers and cocks.” Levi snarls against the stretching, taking breaths to calm himself and allow it. He doesn’t have to look at Erwin’s face to know he isn’t pleased with his sass.

 

“Last chance, run that mouth again and your ass will pay for it.” Erwin deeply states, in a way that’s oh-so threatening that Levi moans softly and murmurs a ‘yes, Sir’. Those long fingers continue to probe deeply, stretching and scissoring Levi’s pliant hole. It has been quite some time since being fucked, which doesn’t help the tightness of his passage. Erwin is patient, though, always patient. Levi on the other hand, is not. Once a third finger slips inside, testing the limits of his ass and working a steady rhythm to drive both pain and pleasure, Levi is nothing but moans and gasps, hips bucking for more. It goes on for a bit, Levi becoming impatient. He ruts his hips eagerly, desiring to be filled with more, to have  _ more _ .

 

“Erwin- come on I’m good. I’m ready.” Levi moans out, eager and impatient as Erwin chuckles and continues his deep stretching and probing, brushing just barely against Levi’s prostate. The action makes him jolt, deeply groaning. “For fuck’s sake Erwin! I’m ready, let Mike fuck me before I replace you.” Levi frustratedly groans, banging his fist on the desk for emphasis. The fingers inside him still, and a deep, dark and threatening chuckle slips from Erwin’s lips.

 

“Did you hear that, Mike? Levi wants to replace me with you. Do you think you can handle a boy this bad, this troublesome?” Erwin asks deceptively calm, a firm hand holding Levi down to the desk by his neck.  _ Fuck.  _ Levi thinks in his mind, recognizing that tone of Erwin’s voice.

 

“I’m not sure I’m equipped to take on such a troublemaker, Sir.” Mike chuckles, making his way around the desk. Levi lets out a nervous whimper, squirming a bit. “I do, however, remember you warning him about runnin’ his mouth.” Mike mumbles.

 

“I did, didn’t I? Well, it looks like you’re to take over now.” Erwin states, sliding out his belt from his pants loops. Grabbing Levi’s wrists, he fastens them behind his back securely. “What punishment do you see fit, Mike?” Erwin hums, moving to sit behind his desk, hands folded and cold blue eyes boring into Levi’s slightly panicked silver ones. A small smirk forms on the Commander’s face, as if to say he had been warned. Levi went too far with saying he’d replace Erwin, he didn’t mean it anyway. He was just feeling needy. Before he could dwell too much on how to apologize to him, a loud slap resounds in the room- followed by a sting on Levi’s very exposed ass.

 

“Fuck!” Levi gasps, squirming a bit from the throbbing. No doubt there was a large handprint on his pert ass, Mike’s hands were fucking big too, and he has more power in his slap than Erwin typically uses. One hand holds Levi down by the nape of his neck, and the other delivers harsh slaps to Levi’s skin. Each one earns a gasp, a hiss or a curse. Though the burn and sting are becoming worse with every continuing slap, Levi’s cock twitches from the harsh pain. He’s such a fucking masochist.

 

“You should see the view, your troublesome ass is becoming nice and red, Captain.” Mike practically snickers, focusing his blows on the tender sit spots, the places Levi will  _ really feel it  _ when tomorrow comes and he sits in meetings or on his horse. Levi believes it too, can feel the fire spreading on his cheeks. Erwin usually stops by now, usually just fucks him raw at this point. But Mike, oh Mike’s slaps have moved onto his upper thighs, sending shocks of pain and drawing whines from Levi’s throat.

 

“I-I’m sorry! Fuck!” Levi hisses out. His skin is hot to the touch, and Mike would stop now, if not for the discouraging shake of the head from Erwin. Clearly he wants Levi to learn his lesson this time. Slaps rain down onto the tender skin until Levi’s hisses turn to yelps, soft little cries of pain. “E-Erwin! Sir I’m sorry. I didn’t- Ah! I didn’t mean it!” Levi whines out, flashing pleading silver eyes.

 

“Enough, Mike.” Erwin finally states, voice commanding and deep. He leans in to snatch Levi’s chin, satisfied to see little tears pooling in the corner of otherwise rebellious eyes. “Don’t you ever dare to replace me again, Levi, or next time Mike will use the belt instead until you’re a sobbing mess. Do you understand?” Erwin threatens, and Levi fucking believes it, nods frantically.

 

“Yes Sir. Yes- I’m sorry.” He breathes out, sincere at last and in the right headspace, in the place Erwin loves him to be the most.

 

“Good, very good. Mike? Fuck him.” Erwin orders, standing up and finally freeing his own aching cock. Levi watches with obvious interest as Erwin languidly strokes himself.

 

“Fuck, finally.” Mike groans, slicking up his cock with some extra lube. Already he knows it’ll be a tight fit, the tense little Captain thrumming with need. He spreads his legs invitingly, opening his mouth wide in a silent plea for Erwin’s cock in his mouth, as well.

 

“Oh, how I love when you become a little cock slut.  _ My little cock slut. _ ” Erwin growls, tapping his very hard cock on Levi’s tongue several times, seeing the anticipation in that lithe, little body. With a deep groan, Mike pushes himself into that tight passage slowly, feeling Levi’s tight ass twitch and squeeze around him.

 

“Fuck! Relax, Levi, relax.” Mike hisses, reaching down to give the raven’s cock several fast strokes to blind him with pleasure during the stretch. Levi moans, arches into the touch and relaxes slowly but surely. Mike’s large length pushes in inch by inch, driving whimpers and hisses from Levi’s lips. Finally, he’s fully seated inside the man, grinding slowly to let him adjust to the intrusion.

  
  


“Jesus, you’re so fucking tight. So hot. I can smell your desire and it’s fucking delicious.” Mike growls, overtaken by lust and need. His grip shifts to Levi’s hips, fingers bruising the delicate skin. Levi moans as he adjusts, pants heavily with lidded eyes. Erwin takes the opportunity to card his fingers through Levi’s hair, pushing into his mouth with a soft groan. Levi takes a second to pride in the fact that  _ his body,  _ can drive these two men to such pleasure. It sends a tingle down his body, and Levi’s tongue slides along Erwin’s length, moaning around him eagerly. “Watch your teeth, ‘m gonna move.” Mike mutters, drawing slowly out of Levi’s hole almost the entire way. After a brief pause, he drives back in with rough force. The jolt sends Levi’s mouth thrusting around Erwin’s cock deeply, burying it in his throat. He moans lewdly around Erwin, practice helping him keep both his teeth and gag reflex in check. Steadily, the three men adjust to a pace. Mike draws out, thrusts back in deeply with a grunt, sending Levi choking wonderfully on Erwin’s cock.

 

“Faster, now. He can take it. Don’t hold back or he’ll be sorely disappointed.” Erwin hums casually, as if they aren’t spit-roasting Levi like a fucking turkey on Thanksgiving. Levi is utterly trapped to their ministrations, wrists bound and body being shifted around easily. He can’t utter a safeword- but he doesn’t want to. Erwin keeps a close eye on his face regardless, on his eyes. He knows the Captain well, to sense if he’s in true discomfort or not.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Mike purrs, mischievous with a little smirk Levi can’t even see. The Captain figures the two exchange some kind of coordinating look, because suddenly their thrusts are perfectly timed together, thrusting into Levi’s two entrances quick and deep. Grunts and moan fill the room, and Mike gives a little shift of his hips that has Levi obscenely moaning around Erwin’s cock. He found his prostate it seems, if Levi’s pleasure filled eyes are any indication. “Ohh- fuck the way you’re twitching around me is so fucking good.” Mike growls, a raw, animalistic sound that draws shivers up Levi’s spine and pulls him closer to his imminent orgasm. But he can’t cum, not with the demanding way Erwin is staring at him to hold it. Blue eyes bore into him, ordering him without words. Erwin licks his lips from the sight of Levi mentally willing his body to hold off. It isn’t easy, though. Every thrust puts pressure on Levi’s red, hand-printed cheeks, draws a pleasurable spike from the assault on his prostate.

 

“Levi, oh yes…Good boy. Cum.” Erwin groans deeply after a few moments, tilting back his head as his own pleasure spikes. Levi groans around the large length, tightening around Mike as he spurts cum across the desk, body jolting as the powerful orgasm washes over him. It was possibly the best he’s had in months, the way it leaves his body tingling and in a state of bliss. Erwin orgasms next, forcing Levi’s head down to swallow his release like an eager kitten drinking milk. Behind him, Mike must be close with the way he plows Levi’s tight ass, grunting with pure desire. Levi moans and cries out, mouth now empty as a drop of cum trails down his chin.

 

“Mike! Fuck- your cock is so big!” Levi cries out, head in a state of submission, body relaxed and taking him in deep. Those words draw out a shaky moan from the large male whose hips finally stutter, burying his cock deep as he releases inside Levi. It takes several minutes of panting, gasps and calming their racing hearts for the three to come down from their orgasm highs. When they do, Mike slips his softening cock from Levi, who tries to stand on shaky legs that buckle. Mike is there to catch him, lifting him into his arms bridal style with ease.

 

“Well done, Captain.” Mike coos softly, inhaling the scent of sex and Levi from the crook of his neck. The raven slides his arms around Mike’s neck, nuzzling against the warmth and strong body.

 

“We should…do this again sometime.” Levi breathes out, a faint smile on his lips that the other two men match.

 

“Oh we will.” Erwin agrees, a small smirk residing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the sin. It's so refreshing, isn't it?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi  
> <3


End file.
